Hollywood Love
by CaileyFan
Summary: History of characters is different, Zack & Cody are huge Hollywood stars & different from other celebs, they're very real, its a story about their journey & how they find true love in the fake world of Hollywood where people are so pretentious.
1. I got the part

Scene 1:

Cody enters in a room soothing sound of soft jazz music comfortable recliners are there on which a middle aged man wearing a casual suit is sitting reading a piece of paper talking to a teen age boy (Zack who is Cody's twin brother) They both stop talking when Cody enters the room, He announces out loud…

"Sorry I'm late"

Cody sits on of the couch he picks up the piece of paper placed on the table lay back puts his leg on the other & says

"So shell we begin?"

"Shell we begin? Cody! Your around 30 minutes late where were you?" says Mr. Hudson in high voice

"I over slept & I said I'm sorry let's not take it too far & waste our time like this lets continue with the rehearsals" Says Cody not showing any interest what so ever in what Mr. Hudson was saying.

"Look Cody you can't pull this any longer I'm a professional Director I won't tolerate this attitude, This is the third time you're doing this why have you become so unserious about your Wo…."

Cody cuts him off & says

"That's it I'm only 30 minutes late stop making such a big deal out of it you know what I don't even want to do your movie anymore I'm out of here find yourself a new Cody"

With that Cody throws his script on the table angrily & walks away slamming the door behind him.

Room gets filled with the sound of echo the door had made after that a moment of silence both Mr. Hudson & Zack are shocked on what Cody just did. Cody has always been known for his good behavior & professionalism he has never done anything like that this was the first time Mr. Hudson saw him doing that that's why he was shocked. He turns towards Zack whose feeling a little embarrassed on this strange act of his brother

"Zack what's wrong with him? He's been acting really strange lately I am concerned"

He has a bit of tension in his voice

"I'm sorry about that James please forgive him he's going through a tough time" Says Zack feeling a little shameful but sounding defending for his brother.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Mr. Hudson with curiosity

Mr. James Hudson is one of the most famous directors in all of Hollywood, he's is basically the one who introduce the Martin twins, Zack & Cody are his main men & he has done many hit movies & TV shows with them, he has known them since they were just 6 years old & since then he has been with them so they're like his own sons that's why he's so concerned for Cody, Zack then finally speaks up

"You know the girl he has been dating she dumped him & not only that but he also got to know that she was just using him to become famous & she did some research on Cody & she found out that he likes girls who are funny down to earth don't apply much makeup & stuff so she pretended to be like that so he fell for her deeply then when she got enough publicity she dumped him & on top of all to get more publicity she dumped him in front of everyone making herself look good & making him look the worse"

With that Zack finishes telling him the story

"Oh My God, Okay I understand that he must be upset but he shouldn't be risking his professional life cause of some girl whose not even worth crying for" Says Mr. Hudson

"Your right that's what I've been trying to tell him"

"Well anyways talk to him we'll take the day off & we'll start from tomorrow & I want both of my boys got it?"

"Alright you're going to see us both tomorrow right on time"

Zack says making Mr. Hudson feel relaxed once again that he's going to get his boy right back on track by morning. Then Zack picks up the script & walks out of the room.

Scene 2:

Cody is sitting on a couch holding the remote & switching channels when Zack enters in the room he comes to Cody & sits by him, He takes away the remote from him & switches the TV off Cody stands up trying to leave but Zack stops him & makes him sit he sits but not saying a word finally Zack speaks himself

"When will you stop doing all this? It's been weeks it's about time you forget about her"

"It's not about her Zack it's about me why do you get honest girls even though you never really want to be in a serious relationship & why can't I get any why every girl just uses me I'm so sick of this" Says Cody in really sad & disappointed voice.

"Okay first I never got any honest girl, you think that cause I usually dump them before they could & second your just 18 dude you're going to get the right girl one day & trust me for her you wouldn't have to change & she won't lie to you when she will come she'll be perfect for you so stop wasting time on these girls & wait for her & leave it to your destiny you don't have to find her she'll find you. You don't have to go to her she'll come to you"

"You really think so?"

"I know so bro now chill & let's play some games"

Cody smiles & picks up the controller while Zack connects the game & then comes back sit on the couch then Cody Says:

"Thanks man you're a big help"

"No problem"

"I wonder where she would be right now" Says Cody while chuckling

Scene 3:

Bailey enters in a room saying:

"Hey I am here"

It's a bed room a girl named Stacey is sitting on the bed Bailey walks in & sits on the bed besides her, she's wearing a casual Jeans Shirt with absolutely no Makeup on while Stacey is dressed very formally as Bailey sits down Stacey turns to her

"Finally I've been waiting for you, you're going to be late for the auditions"

"I'm sorry I over Slept"

"Must be dreaming about Cody again right?" Says Stacey trying to tease Bailey

Bailey smiles "Yeah I can't help thinking about him all the time, he's so cute, I am so in Love Stace"

"You're not in love your just his fan like millions of other girls".

"No I'm not like other girls I'm in love with him, I know I haven't met him but I'm sure one day I'm going to & that day would be the most wonderful day of my life" Says Bailey looking like she's day dreaming.

"Snap out of it & let's go" Says Stacey pinching Bailey lightly

Bailey stands up opens the door of her closet & kisses the big poster of Cody behind her door then turns to Stacey & smiles

"Okay now I'm ready"

"Yes I know you get ready like this" Stacey smiles "meanwhile you're wearing such casual clothes aren't you planning to change em?".

"No they are fine Hun!, I still can't believe I'm going to meet Mr. James Hudson you know he is the one who actually discovered the twins I've read he's friends with them so I might get to meet Cody if I get the part in his movie" Says Bailey with excitement

"Yeah sure you might but only if you're going to reach on time I've heard he is very punctual" Stacey pauses for a while "Do you know whose going to be your co star in the movie if you got the part? Just curious"

"I don't know & honestly don't care I'm just excited to act & probably will meet Cody" Says Bailey

Stacey slaps her forehead & says:

"Enough with the Cody talk already"

Bailey lets out a laugh "Okay okay no more Cody happy? Now let's go"

They both then leave.

Scene 4:

Bailey walks in the studios where Mr. James Hudson is sitting on his recliner reading something

"May I come in" asks Bailey

"Yeah sure" Mr. Hudson looks up & says

"Hi I'm here for the auditions Sir" Says Bailey in a little nervous tone.

"Yes I got your audition tape, your good girl so show me what you got" Says Mr. Hudson

"Thank you Sir"

Meanwhile outside Stacey is walking in tension for Bailey who is inside the studios after few minutes Bailey comes outside hearing the door opens Stacey turns there as she sees Bailey walking outside & Cody stepping inside the studios but Bailey is unaware that he is passing right besides her cause she is really excited as she walks out she screams out loud

"Yay! Stace I got the part I am the leading female artist in Mr. Hudson's new movie" she says with extreme excitement showing Stacey the script she got Stacey puts her hand on her shoulder saying

"Bailey calm down & listen to me I saw Cody going inside the studios"

"Very funny Stace but you're forgetting that I was inside the studio"

"No silly he walked in when you were coming out you guys literally touched shoulders I saw it, I swear it was him"

"What? Are you serious?" Bailey asks in disbelief & Stacey just nods & with that information Bailey starts jumping up & down

"Oh my God! I got to go in"

"Wait don't, you know Cody hates crazy fans he is just going to sign an autograph to you that's all, you would have to act like you don't like him only then he is going to notice you"

"But that is true I don't like him I love him" Bailey says blushing a little with the thought that Cody is actually inside the studio

"Bailey your missing my point here, if you want that he notices you then do as I say or he will think your just another fan" Says Stacey

"So what should I do then?" Asks Bailey looking puzzled...


	2. What should I do?

Scene 5:

Early morning Bailey is in her bed when she is awoke by the alarm, She turns the alarm off & sees the time its 6:30 am she quickly jumps out of her bed takes a shower & get dressed she puts on a very simple jeans with a light shirt takes a small jacket in case if it's cold outside & then leaves the house.

She is really excited as it's her first day on work, strangely but for the first time she's not thinking much about Cody her mind is filled with the thoughts that she's going to be working with her favorite Director & all she can think about is that her dream finally came true, However she is hoping in her heart to see Cody there even though she knows it's not possible as he would be busy somewhere else why would he come on the sets of another movie?

Her mind filled with different thoughts she finally reached the sets where she was supposed to meet the rest of the cast today. Bailey comes out of her car, she's trying to text Stacey not looking in front so because of that she runs into a guy causing her to drop her phone she sits down to pick her phone up as she says to the guy

"Can't you see?"

He sits down to help her pick her things up

"Well ma'am you were the one who weren't looking actually"

Bailey recognizes the voice of that guy, now she knows that guy sitting so close to her is Cody, her heart starts pounding she doesn't know what to say, she wants to scream with happiness but instead she just stands up take the things from him & begins to walk away but a voice stops her feet

"Wait a minute I've never seen you around here who are you? & do you have a visitors pass?" Asks Cody

Bailey turns confidently & says:

"Well actually I don't need a visitors pass I am new here I am playing "Juliet" in Mr. Hudson's new movie. By the way my name is Bailey Pickett & you must be...?"

Cody immediately speaks seeing that she might don't know him

"Cody, I am Cody Martin. I am also an actor but I guess you don't know that, I have worked in a lot of movies, Mr. Hudson actually discovered me & my twin brother Zack, I am also known as..."

Bailey cuts him off

"I know who you are I am not an alien I live in the same world" She smiles & continue "I like your work I think you're very talented"

"Thank you" Says Cody he is not understanding his feelings but he is strangely attracted to her he's feeling like talking to her all day long he thinks to himself "She seems so nice she's funny down to earth she's so simple & no rudeness at all" then he pauses his thoughts & think that he can't seriously be attracted to a girl he just ran into few minutes ago.

Seeing him lost in his thoughts Bailey waves her hand in front of his eyes

"Hey!" Cody is snapped out of his thoughts, she smiles & continues "I have to go I am getting late it was nice meeting you & I am sorry, as I leave you can continue with your thinking"

Cody laughs

"I was not thinking anything anyways it was nice meeting you too see you at the rehearsals"

Bailey is confused at his statement she asks him

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that movie in which your playing Juliet, well I am also in that movie so see you then" answers Cody & with that he puts his hand forward to say goodbye to her, Bailey shakes his hand she is feeling like screaming with Joy & happiness but she tries to stay calm

"Cool so I would learn a lot from a professional actor like you"

"I would be happy to teach, see you" Cody smiles

"Thanks" Bailey says smiling back at him.

With that they both go in the opposite directions.

Scene 6:

A long road a hot pink car coming in a really fast speed a young & beautiful girl is driving the car. She has black hair touching her shoulders she's wearing very fine clothes a casual shirt with a funky skirt & some funky jewelry. She is chewing a gum & singing the same song out loud which is on the radio, she picks the packet of her gum & speaks to herself

"What? I am all out? No way I can't drive with no gum"

She quickly stops at a nearby shop to buy some gum, she steps out of her car & goes in, she quickly picks up a packet of gum & goes to the counter but the guy in front of him is taking too long she taps on his shoulder & says

"Dude can you make it fast I have to go somewhere, I am getting late"

The guy turns toward her

"Well I am sorry I was just signing some autographs"

"Then go sign somewhere else this is the checking out counter not the signing autographs counter"

"Okay Okay I am moving. By the way my name is Zack, Zack Martin you might know me" Zack says smiling "& you are?"

"I know who you are & I am London, now excuse me please"

With that London pushes him away & takes his place after checking out she starts walking outside but Zack follows her

"Hey London please wait stop"

London stops & turns to him "What?"

"Well actually at first I thought you don't know me I found that a little annoying but I know it's not possible" Zack says smiling

"Okay so I know you big Deal your just another person to me okay" Says London

Zack finds her voice a little harsh at first, he thinks that she's doing that to get his attention so he plays his charm on her & says

"You already have my attention. You don't need to pretend around me I mean come on look at you, your gorgeous" He smiles

London looks a little mad at him & then she says

"Look I am not one of those girls who can even pay to go out with you & that's NO pretend, I seriously have no interest what so ever in going out with you, or even being friends with you I don't even want your autograph or a picture with you I like your work your good keep it up but no fraternizing, I am fine with the TV couch relation that I have with you or with any other Celeb get it"

London says all this in a really harsh tone then walks away leaving Zack in a state of shock he is still not ready to believe that a girl actually said NO to him, his face turns red with anger he's quite mad on whatever she said, still puzzled & unable to figure out the answer to why she said No to him he drives away to his sets.

Scene 7:

In the studios Cody is sitting in his dressing room reading the script now that he knows who's going to play Juliet he's very happy, he's still thinking about that beautiful girl Bailey her curly brunette and blondish hair, her big beautiful brown eyes & her incredibly soft tone, he can't help thinking about her. He is reading the script with a smile on his face as Zack enters the room he slams the door & comes sit beside him & says angrily

"Who does she think she is? No one has ever talked to me like that"

Cody puts away his script on a table placed in front of him & asks

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This girl at the shop… she said No to me to ME can you believe it & her voice… Gosh she sounded so rude"

Cody is concerned cause he has never seen him this mad but he's too happy that nothing can make him upset so he tries to tease him

"So your Ego got hurt that first time a girl said NO to you" Says Cody laughing

"No it's not like that besides I wouldn't want to date such an ego maniac" Says Zack trying to cover himself

"That's good, there are plenty of other fish in the sea your line rights" Cody says trying to make him feel better

Zack Laughs "Your right dude so why are you all smiling?"

"Well I met this girl Bailey she's gorge..."

Zack immediately speaks up before Cody could finish

"So you got a girlfriend congratulations man"

"No I didn't, I don't even know her dude she's new, she will be playing Juliet in the movie but I was just saying she is beautiful & she is down to earth, really sweet, not a crazy fan & she's funny & she's so simple dude she was not wearing any makeup & yet she looked amazing I think..." Says Cody without taking any breath Zack once again cuts him off

"Woah woah! Slow down there, she could be pretending around you like all the other girls did"

"I am sure she is not cause she already have the part in the movie so she doesn't need me to get famous but still this time I am not going to take any risk we are going to be working with her so first I would try being friends with her I wouldn't ask her out" Says Cody sounding pretty satisfied on what he's doing

"Okay dude wish you luck"

"Thanks bro now let me read my script please we have to see James in an hour & he has strictly said that we should all come prepared for the first scene" Says Cody

"That's for the new comers dumbo not for us"

"No he said we have to be prepared to help them"

"Oh okay then I better be going see ya man" Says Zack taping on his shoulder then he leaves the room & Cody gets back to his reading.

Scene 8:

In her dressing room Bailey is thinking that if she did right & pretended that she's not a fan? She's holding a picture of Cody between the pages of her script & talking to herself

"I should have been straight with him but strangely Stacey said I would have to lie but I didn't lie this is exactly how I was feeling when he was in front of me, I don't know I should tell him that I am his huge fan but then again he wouldn't want to be my friend then I am so confused..."

Suddenly she hears a knock on the door she says "come in"

Cody enters the room

"Hey Bailey"

"Hey Cody" says Bailey as her heart starts beating fast

"Well James said we have to be prepared for the first scene & our first scene is together so If you don't mind can we rehearse?" Cody says walking closer to where she is sitting

"Sure" she looks at her script seeing his picture placed between the pages she gets all weird & says

"Uhhh I'll be right back" She quickly rushes towards a desk placed in her dressing room hides his picture in the drawer & comes back & sits beside him

"So shell we begin?" SaysBailey

"Yeah but before we do I want to say something" Cody says hesitantly

"Yeah?"

"You're really different Bailey…. don't take me wrong but I would love to be your friend, you're just so simple & unique & on top of all you're a fan of my work not my fan on how I look & stuff…. so what do you say can we be friends?" Cody says putting his hand in front of her.

Bailey is now confused more than ever she feels like telling him the truth but her heart wants him too much to let her do that so she just shakes his hand & smiles

"Sure we can Cody, any girl would be lucky to have you as her friend"

""Thank you Bailey now let's start" Says Cody

They both start reading the script but inside Bailey is thinking what to do & after a while she finally decides & says to herself

"I would never tell him that I lied at first, this is a new beginning I would never tell another lie but I have to hide this one reality"

She looks satisfied now she knows she's not doing anything wrong she didn't lie she just hid one truth.

They continue with their practice...


	3. Things went wrong

Scene 9:

"Okay everyone take your positions" Mr. Hudson ordered as the cast settled down in their own places, everyone was there except for one new girl.

Mr. Hudson announces once again "we will take it from the scene where Austin(Cody's Character name in the movie) comes & talk to Juliet about his breakup with his girlfriend alright" he gives a quick look on the sets & when he doesn't find Bailey anywhere on the sets he shouts

"Where is she? Doesn't she know that we're filming today?" Mr. Hudson's mood swings to a bad note immediately

"I cannot take this non serious behavior call her now" He says but before a spot could be sent to her to call her she walks in on the sets

Zack & Cody are starring at their costar cause they know she is in trouble on her very first day Mr. Hudson starts walking towards her but before he could Cody step forward & stops him

"James it's her first day please spare her, Zack & I will make sure that she will be on time from tomorrow please" Cody requests to Mr. Hudson, He is a very strict & Punctual man but yet very kind hearted he understands the fact that Cody doesn't want her first day to get ruined so he assures him that he's not going to say anything to her about her being late he's just going to explain her the scene so Cody leaves his way.

After that they start filming & after hours of work Mr. Hudson suggests them to take a break. Zack & Cody always go to a coffee shop during their breaks so Zack comes up to Cody when he was talking to Bailey.

"Hey dude lets go"

"Uhhh sure" Cody says then he turns to Bailey "why don't you join us?"

"Nooo Dude it's our thing lets go" Says Zack. Cody finds him rude so he turns to Bailey once again,

"I'm sorry he didn't mean it like that"

"No I did mean it like that we are not taking her" Says Zack

"Yes we are, stop it Zack your being really rude" Cody says giving his brother a look

"I don't care"

Bailey who was seeing the two brothers fighting cause of her finally speaks

"Guys guys guys, you don't have to fight about it, Cody I am not coming with you guys, besides I have tons of lines to memorize so you guys carry on"

"Thank you… see no problem now can we go?" Says Zack still in a sarcastic tone

"I'll be right back" Cody says to Bailey as he takes Zack on the other side

"What are you doing you know I want to take her why are you being such a jerk?" Cody asks Zack angrily

"I am being a jerk? look what you're doing we have never taken any girl there you know it's kind of our thing we have been doing since we were 12 & now you want to change it for one girl? Sorry dude but I can't let you bring your girlfriend there" Zack says

"She is not my girlfriend she is my friend & she can be yours too give her a chance she is a nice girl & she is now our co star so you have to be friends with her please Zack let's take her" Cody says almost pleading

"Fine but remember I'm doing this just for you, so you better love me for this"

"I love you man" Says Cody smiling at his brother then they go back to where Bailey was standing looking completely puzzled all she could think was that her new co workers don't want her to be friends with them & she was feeling guilty as she made the two very loving brothers fight & she was the cause of it she was lost deep in her thoughts when the twins reached her

"So how did you like my little prank girl?" Zack asks Bailey smiling at her

"What prank?" Bailey is confused

"That I can't take you with us & stuff bet you felt embarrassed sorry about that" Says Zack now laughing

"So that was just a joke phewww! I thought I caused two brothers to fight" Bailey says laughing & revealing an expression of relief, Cody is smiling at his brother who handled the situation really well, Cody feels proud of his brother after that they leave for the coffee shop to get some snacks while they were on a break.

Scene 10:

The door opens as the three celebs enter the small yet very beautiful coffee shop the environment was very elegant, nice & comfortable couches, soft music was playing in the background & a very soothing smell of red roses was making the whole environment even more attractive & romantic, the lights were faint to give a nice effect small scented candles were lit on each corner of small wooden shelves. It was a very expensive Coffee shop, Bailey was from a small town so she had never seen a place so beautiful & elegant before in her life, the first word that came out of her as they entered the shop was "WOW"

"This place is amazing" She says looking all over the place

"I know it is that's why we come here almost every day it's our favorite place to eat" Says Cody

"This must be really expensive" Asks Bailey

"Yup but don't forget you can afford it now you're a celebrity now girl" Says Zack as they take the seat they always do

As they sit Zack says

"I'll go get the usual for us & what will you have Bailey?"

"Ummm I don't know bring me anything" Says Bailey looking confused

"Okay then try what we have here usually I am sure you're going to love it" Zack says & with that he goes to get their order

"Three usuals please" He says at the counter while he was waiting he gives a look at the table where his brother & his new friend Bailey were sitting he saw them smiling & talking he felt happy that his brother is finally happy he then turned to the door & saws a bunch of girls entering , he said to himself "Oh No I bet they know me got to take cover I am not in a mood to get mobbed by some fans" & with that he turned his face towards the counter so that the girls can't see his face

"I will have four cups of coffee & some tacos & some cupcakes & make it fast" Says the girl standing beside him, Zack speaks to himself "I Know this voice" even though he was trying to hide from the girls but still he was curious to find who the girl is so he turned his face towards her & he was shocked to see the same girl who insulted him a day ago he was still mad at her about the other day but yet he couldn't help himself & he went to her & said

"Well well we meet again miss...?"

"I can see Mr. Martin" Says London in a harsh tone

"I can't remember your name miss tell me again" Asks Zack

"If you don't remember then it's your fault I am not telling you again" London answers once again really rudely

"London OH MY GOSH! That's Zack Martin, you know him? He is even cuter in person. Hey I love you "Says one of London's friend all excited

"Oh Yeah London" says Zack, he then turns towards her friend & says

"Thanks a lot…"looking towards London "some people have too much ego to accept that I am cute or I act good"

"Those people are stupid you're the best & so is your brother" Says the girl while London was standing there listening she knew that he was talking about her she now hated Zack more than ever when her friend left to get something to get the autograph from him she says

"I was wrong about you at first… I thought you can be nice sometimes as you were at that day I even felt guilty that I insulted you but no I guess I did right you deserved much more than that" Says London angrily as she felt he insulted her in front of her friends even though he never mentioned her name

"You know what I was wrong about you too…I thought you have a problem with me cause I am famous & like some people you have the wrong concept that all famous people are jerks but no now I know why do you think I am jerk cause only a jerk can think that the other one is a jerk" Zack said everything that came into his mind not thinking that he's talking to a girl & he should show some respect

"That makes you even bigger jerk No wonder your brother is more famous than you & is more loved than you are" Says London

Now Zack was angrier & mad than he was He never liked people to compare him & his brother He literally yelled at her

"My brother & I are equally famous & you're no one to comment on that"

"I don't say it the facts say it, jealous freak" Says London & with that she grabs the arm of one of her friends & leaves

Zack is shocked on what she said he has never met a girl who could say so much in front him he has always been with girl who were all over him but this girl was independent & was not like other typical girls who just used to say "Your awesome we love you" & etc his face was turning red with anger, he couldn't get the words out his mind "Jealous Freak" even the man who was standing there holding his order felt that it was really rude of her to say that he put the tray forward & said

"Here you go Sir your order"

Zack grabbed the plate with thanks & walked up to Cody & Bailey the moment he sat Cody asked him

"Who was that girl? & what were you guys talking about? it looked like you were fighting?"

"Yes we were she was the same girl from the shop remember I told you about her she is so mean & rude I swear I hate that B...? Says Zack but Cody didn't let him complete his sentence & said

"Zack she's a girl don't use bad words"

"Yeah & she can say anything she wants too, I don't care if she is a girl I will use bad words as she deserves it"

"Zack listen to me you should respect girls that way they're going to respect you please calm down & at least tell me wha...?

Zack stops Cody at that point & starts to speak

"Why do you have to be so nice with girls all the time? I mean what have girls ever done for you they all cheated on you & I don't know why do you even like her she did almost the same to you when you first met didn't she?" Zack points at Bailey who is now confused after listening that Cody likes her but before she could say anything Cody Says

"She is different I don't like her in that way just like a friend"

"Whatever but I can tell she is also a pathetic liar, she is going to ditch you like everyone else she is a..."

Before Zack could say anything else about her Bailey stands up & says

"I am going"

"No stay I am sorry for what he said" Says Cody feeling guilty

"Oh it's okay it's not about that I just have to go" Says Bailey, a tear comes out of her eye as she feels the guy he was hoping she can be friends with hates her & the guy she loves only sees her as a friend but she was wrong seeing her teary eyes Cody feels that someone has passed a sward through his heart, he doesn't know this feeling but he wants to hug her & wants to punish the person who caused this he looks at Zack angrily & say

"What the hell is wrong with you why are you being such a jerk, look you made her cry apologize to her now"

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk to me like that I am older than you" Says Zack with more rudeness

"By 15 minutes & if you really think you're an elder brother than act like one, set a good example for me & stop acting like a total meanieface"

Cody yells at Zack grabs Bailey's hand & leaves without eating anything

Zack is now more shocked, he has no idea on what he just did he sits down feeling guilty as the waiter comes upto him

"Sir are you going to eat?"

Zack looks at him & say

"I am sorry dude I messed up big time I have to go clear it up"

"No problem sir"

With that Zack leaves.

Scene 11:

Zack went straight to the sets He started searching for his brother but he couldn't find him anywhere, he checked his dressing room which was his bedroom you can say when they were on the sets & they were there about 12 hours of the day, it was there second home, after searching everywhere he decided to go into Bailey's room to ask her if she knows where is he so she knocked gently on her door a voice came from inside

"Come In its open"

Zack opened the door & what he saw that his brother was sitting with her talking & smiling like they were having the best time of their life. He felt bad at this sight, he didn't know why he was getting upset seeing them together happy like this but he thought that his brother didn't care about their fight, he rather enjoy with a girl who he just met two days ago, how can he be so unconcerned about him? & just for a girl? he was not getting his feelings but he was feeling like yelling at Bailey & asking her to leave, he was thinking that this girl kind of stole his brother from him, with these many bad & negative thoughts he shut the door & walked out of the room without saying a word to Cody or Bailey.

"Do you think he is okay? Bailey asked Cody feeling guilty that she might be the one who caused all this mess

"Yeah I'm sure he is fine but I gotta go talk to him" Cody said

"Okay &once again I'm really sorry about this I am the one to blame" Bailey sighed

"It's not your fault, it's not like we haven't fought before in life… these things happen nothing to worry about" said Cody trying to comfort Bailey that it wasn't her fault & his kind words actually worked she was not feeling so bad anymore with that Cody stood up & said

"I'll talk to you later then"

"Bye Cody" said Bailey & Cody left the room

He came out of the room & saw his brother sitting on a chair in front of the lake that was on their sets, one of the best things on their sets, a wooden bridge was gone to the middle of the lake & Zack was sitting on the bridge just staring at the lake when Cody came from behind pulling a chair & he sat next to him

"Hey buddy" said Cody

"Hey! So are you done talking to your new best friend? If not it's okay I can wait" Said Zack coldly

"Zack… what's wrong with you what exactly is your problem? Me spending time with Bailey? or that girl who said weird stuff to you?" Cody asked him gently putting his hand on his shoulder

"I can't get anything buddy… I hate it sometimes that you're bonding so much with another person like we bond… I know she's a girl & your feelings must be different but I never felt this way for any of your other girlfriends but I don't know why this one. maybe because you're really close to her or maybe because...I don't know actually & about London I don't know there's just something about her that every time I see her I feel like talking to her even though she insults me every time & as soon as she's gone I feel mad at her & feel like literally killing her but the moment I see her I forget everything my anger is gone & I feel like knowing her more I really don't know what's going on" Zack explained to Cody about his feelings while Cody listened carefully with a smile on his face when Zack saw that he asked

"Why on earth are you smiling?"

"Okay first because I am happy to find out that you actually do love me" Cody said smiling,Zack hit him on his arm saying "Shutup"

"I can't believe you got jealous of me spending time with someone else" Cody was plainly teasing him to change his mood & it worked as Zack gave a smile back

"When you're done feeling good about yourself can you help me with this London issue" Zack said

"That's not an issue dude all you have to do is show her that you're not like other celebrities, your different you're a nice guy & all you want is her to be your friend"

"Wow what an idea smarty pants just one little problem that except of her name I don't know anything about her" Said Zack pointing out that they have only met coincidentally & only twice

"Then what's the problem, see maybe you're never going to see her again forget about her she is just one girl" Said Cody

"One very different girl" Zack sighed

"Oh come on you can't seriously let her get into your head like that you don't even know her & that's not the Zack I know" Cody said

"Maybe your right I'm just being stupid" said Zack

"That's better get out there & get another girl & yeah no matter how many friends I make you will always be my best friend & no one absolutely no one can replace you never forget that" said Cody tapping him on his shoulder

"Thanks dude you really are an awesome brother" Zack said standing up & giving his brother a hug then they pulled back & went to their rooms to start practicing

Scene 12:

Bailey woke up very early as she didn't want to be late, she quickly got dressed & left her house on her way she bought Starbucks & that day's newspaper to read on her way the very first line that she read shocked her & the picture was even more shocking

_"The Martin Twins, A fight over a girl in their favorite coffee shop"_

this was the headline & the picture with it was the one when Cody held her hand, the picture showed Cody holding her hand & Zack standing there with angry expressions on his face, Bailey pulled back so that she can read the whole news, the inside part was more shocking than that she was feeling really bad cause all of this was a total lie as she was new she wasn't used to these rumor thing that usually celebrities have to deal with the news went like this

_"On Monday after noon the famous twins of Hollywood came to their favorite coffee shop to have some snacks with their new Co Star Bailey Pickett, She will be sharing big screen with the boys in Mr. James Hudson's new movie. apparently she scored a goal the moment she entered the industry as she's Cody's girlfriend but it just so happens that the older twin Zack Martin is also interested in her, the twins argued horribly in public over this girl & Cody got so mad on his brother that he grabbed his girlfriend's hand & pulled her out of the Coffee shop, while all this time Zack seemed to be shouting more at Cody because his brother won the girl & he couldn't. Well all we can say is…Good going Miss Pickett. This 17year old actress caused two very loving brother to fight in public cause they both are in love with her. Let's see where this story will lead"_

Bailey read all this & was feeling guilty & shocked at the same time she sat back in her car & drove to the sets as quickly as possible, she wanted to discuss that with the boys & Mr. Hudson but when she reached she found Mr. Hudson standing right in front of her he handed her a piece of paper & said these words that tore her heart into pieces

"Here you go, I suppose I am not going to see you from tomorrow so goodbye it is, you may take your things from the dressing room"

He walked away from her while she stood there in a state of shock unable to figure out why she got fired tears started running down her eyes & soon her cheeks were shinning under the sunlight with big drops of tears.


	4. We'll fix this

**A/N Alright I really appreciate all the reviews & please ignore my mistakes if you find any because English is not my own language lol (: Thanks again!**

Bailey just stood there for a while taking in everything Mr. Hudson said before she forced herself to move towards her cabin, still shocked on what happened & unable to find the answer to why Mr. Hudson has fired her she started packing up the few things that she brought just the other day as she thought she would have to stay for a long time here but unfortunately for her things went wrong.

She sighed thinking back the time she spent on all the auditions & after being rejected for like a 1000 times she finally got a chance to fulfill her dreams but they were shattered before they could even begin.

As she was packing up she heard a knock at her door, she called out to come in & the door opened & there stood were none other than Zack & Cody, seeing them she did feel like bursting out in tears but she tried to stay calm but Cody seemed to get that she was upset at something, he moved forward & asked "Are you Okay?" she just nodded & before Cody could say anything further this time Zack stepped forward

"Bailey..I want to say something to you"

"Yeah?" she asked confused

"I…I'm really sorry Bailey…I never meant the things I said I was just angry & as always I once again took it out on my little brother here" Zack said tapping on Cody's shoulder "& since you're new you don't know me, I get crazy when I'm angry so please forgive me…Can you?"

Bailey managed to smile "Of course Zack I can…Its okay I forgive you"

"Great…so how about we start over…Hey! I'm Zack Martin & you are?"

Zack said as he put his hand forward, Bailey smiled & shook hands with him, she then looked over at Cody who was smiling too, he stepped forward this time & said

"So…now that everything is under controlled...we should leave, we'll see you in an hour Bailey"

Bailey sighed "No you won't"

"Huh?"

"I take it you both don't know anything about it"

"About what?" This time Zack & Cody both said simultaneously

Bailey looked a little away from the twins then finally was able to let out three words "I'm fired"

"WHAT?" they both said in shock while Bailey just kept looking in the other direction as she was now literally shedding tears, after a moment of silence Cody asked

"How can you be fired? It's just your 3rd day here, how is that possible?"

"I don't know why Mr. Hudson did this but all I know is that he gave me a letter this morning to make it official & it says that I'm off this movie" Bailey explained crying.

Zack & Cody were feeling bad for their new costar who was not their costar anymore, James fired her, how can he do that to her? These were the questions going through both of their minds. Cody was still taking in everything while Zack finally spoke up

"But Bailey there has to be some reason to it?"

"All I can guess is that it might have something to do with today's news"

"What news?"

"You guys didn't see the newspaper today?"

Zack shook his head while Cody was still just standing there not doing anything, Bailey went to the desk & picked up the news paper & gave it to them "Here read this" she said as she handed it to them, they both read it together & as they did their eyes grew wide with shock, after a long silence in the room it was Zack who first spoke up

"This is all my fault…if only I hadn't acted like a total jerk in public this wouldn't have happened"

"Zack don't say that..It's not your fault" Bailey tried to comfort him

"Yes it is"

This time Cody finally let out few words "It is not your fault Zack, now stop saying that & let me think…I can't let James do this..I just can't"

Realizing Cody was right Zack nodded but Bailey spoke up "Guys I appreciate this but its okay, you don't have to do anything. I guess I wasn't meant to be an actress after all"

Those were the words she managed to say before she started crying, Cody didn't know what occurred him but he immediately moved closer to her & took both of her in his & escorted her to the couch in the room & made her sit there, he then put his arm around her shoulder & with his other hand he wiped her tears off but she was still crying.

Zack smiled at them & at first he decided to leave them alone but then he thought that they were not a couple & if Zack left like this then bailey might question about it so instead he went & sat next to Bailey but he let Cody do everything.

Bailey finally stopped crying but without knowing what she's saying she continued with softly shedding tears

"100 I sent over a 100 audition tapes to Mr. Hudson in hope that he would call me but moths passed & he didn't, then finally I got a call but I never got to meet him in person I gave over a 1000 auditions to his assistants & at different places" she sighed "Got rejected every time, after so many rejections I was about to give up when I finally got a call that Mr. Hudson would see me in person" she paused at that time.

Both the twins were listening to her very carefully figuring out as to where she was going with this, she continued while still crying

"& when I got to meet him he liked me so much that he confirmed me at once, I was feeling that years of hard work finally paid off & my dream to act & to work with Mr. Hudson finally came true & more to it my favorite actors were my co stars but as they say "too good to be true" this was too good to be true & everything is finished now. My dreams are crushed before they could even start"

She was still crying & Zack & Cody were just staring at her, Cody was feeling like pulling her in for a hug to comfort her but he didn't he just wiped her tears away with his thumbs & was slowly rubbing her back to sooth her, this caused Bailey to regain her senses & she finally realized that she must be making Zack & Cody bore

"I'm really sorry guys…I know you guys must not be interested in all this but I couldn't help it"

"It's okay Bailey..its good you shared everything with us"

"Thanks"

Cody then turned to Zack "Zack we have to go talk to James I can't let this happen" he then turned to Bailey "Bailey…I promise you I won't let anything happen to you, if acting is your dream I'll do everything in my power to make it happen"

Bailey looked at Cody strangely & Zack caught up that she must have got the idea that Cody likes her so he cleared his throat "He means WE…we promise…right Code-red?"

"(Thinking) yeah…yeah right WE"

With that they both stood up & left, as inside Bailey only hoped that they could do something as she really didn't want to leave.

Scene 13:

Inside his office Mr. Hudson was going through some more audition tapes to pick out the best one but he just couldn't as he had the best one but he fired her, at that time he heard the knock at the door he asked to come in & Zack & Cody walked in as they did Mr. Hudson looked up at them

"Boys..? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you James" Cody said

"About what?"

"Why did you fire Bailey?"

"Oh so she sent you here…well you guys should know that I have never changed my decision before so no use of saying anything" Mr. Hudson replied with such rudeness that it made Cody a bit angry

"She didn't send us here..we're here ourselves because we know that it's unfair to her…don't you think she at least have the right to know why she's getting kicked out?"

"You guys didn't read the news did you?"

"We did & it's all a bloody big lie James"

"Oh so you're not dating her?"

"No I'm not"

"(Turning towards Zack) & you would say you don't like her either & you didn't go off on your brother cause of her right?"

Zack is taken aback as to why he was believing on all the rubbish paparazzi published

"Yes right James I don't like her like that at all & it's true that I did went off on Cody but she was not the reason, she is innocent she hasn't done anything to deserve this"

"Well I suppose I can believe that but what about the rest of the world? They would believe what the news says & the picture pretty much prove everything"

This time Cody is taken aback, James has never really cared what paparazzi published before then why now? "James I don't get it? How does this news affect you in anyway? This will soon be a history people would forget everything, do you really think it's smart enough to lose a talented actress over some lame rumor?"

"It's not just about that Cody it's about you…I can see it in your eyes that you like her & I just can't afford couples on my set, & what if Zack started liking her too…No way too much drama & I have a reputation to protect"

"I would never like her in that way James you can just quit that thought"

Now Cody spoke "& if you think we would ever become a couple then I can even give you in writing that until the movie finishes I won't ask her out" he pauses "But please let her be in the movie, it's like her dream please don't crush it, she has worked really hard"

"Look Cody even if I was willing to consider that there's nothing I can do now..I've made it official I've even talked to the producer to assign a new leading female artist so nothing I can do now"

"(In disbelief) James you can do anything"

"I'm sorry Cody I can't…my decision is final I've never changed any decision before & I'm not planning to change it this time either"

"Fine….then call the producer to tell him you need a new male actor as well…I'm out of here"

With that Cody left slamming the door Zack then turned to Mr. Hudson

"I'm sorry James I have never worked without my brother…goodbye"

Zack was still thinking that where could Cody be when he stepped out he found Cody just standing right outside staring into space, he went up to him & put his hand on his shoulder, Cody looked towards Zack

"What's going on Zack? What's happening to us?

Zack sighed "I don't know Broseph! But I do know that a large part of this was my fault"

"Yes it was" they heard someone saying from behind, they both turned & found a young girl standing there, at that very moment Zack's face turned red

"YOU? What the hell are you doing here?"

_To be continued _

**A/N Well I made it a little long at these talking thingies but I hope you will like it & if you guys have any ideas about how this story should go then do let me know. (:**


	5. Thank you London

**A/N I saw how much people hated Mr. Hudson's character so I think you will enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it so I hope you will too. Please read & review**.

Zack was shocked to see London on their set, he was still fuming, he thought that she was the actual reason why all this happened & now here she was, why was she here anyway he found her just staring at him not answering to him so he asked her again

"I think you didn't hear me..What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm definitely not here to talk to you, I'm just here to…."

"(Cutting her off) I really don't care why you're here I just want you to leave right now…just GO"

Finally Cody interrupted the fight & turned to Zack as he never had a close look so he didn't know who she was

"Who is she dude?"

"She's the same girl, London" he paused then turning towards London "Now leave"

"I don't think so…I didn't come all the way here to just leave"

"Fine then I'll leave because it's really hard to look at your face" with that Zack walks away.

"(Turning towards Cody) what is his problem?"

Cody was still taking in the fight he thought to himself that what was both of theirs problem

"Look I don't know what is his problem or your problem but whatever it is, this stupid fight of yours did cause someone else to suffer, someone who has nothing to do with this"

London sighed "I know I read the news & that's why I am here, I kind of felt like that it's my fault because Zack must be mad at me & just took it out on you & the new girl so I'm here to apologize to you & to your brother mostly..I'm really very sorry"

"London while I appreciate that, apologizing can't make things right, what's done is done you can't change that by apologizing"

"(Confused) I don't really get it…I mean I thought you all must be used to this rumor thing then why are you getting so upset on this one? Don't you think this will all be a funny memory by tomorrow?"

Cody sighed "I wish but this time its different James our film's director has fired Bailey something about protecting his reputation in the industry & I have quit cause of her & Zack just quit cause of me so basically we are all out of our jobs"

London is taken aback "WOW" she thought to herself as she didn't have any idea that one little rumor can cause so much mess

"I'm really sorry..maybe I can do something to fix this"

"Thanks but I don't think you can do anything, James have known us since we were just 6 & he didn't listen to us so it's of no use, he has never changed his decision before & he won't change for anything"

London smiled at him "I think you don't know me Cody, I can do anything & your seriously going to question my resources even after seeing me on a private set of a big Hollywood movie?"

"Oh yes I completely forgot, how can you be here? No one is allowed here except the cast & crew"

"I will tell you later but first I have to go talk some sense into that director of yours"

"What are you going to do?"

London grinned "You'll see"

With that London headed to Mr. Hudson's office she asked for the permission to go in & when he said yes she went in, Mr. Hudson was still busy watching some audition tapes but he stopped when London entered he motioned her to take a seat

"Do I know you miss?"

London smiled "Well not directly but I think you do know me somehow"

"I'm Sorry..I don't understand"

"(Smiling) I think you know Wilfred Tipton, am I right?"

Mr. Hudson was still confused as to where she was going with this "Yes of course I know him, if it wasn't for him I would never be able to accomplish anything, he has helped me all the way of my career financially"

London was now beaming "Well are you aware that he has a daughter?"

"Yeah?"

"(Smiling) I'm that daughter…I'm London Tipton" she said showing him her driver's license for proof.

Mr. Hudson just stared for a while then spoke "I'm so sorry Miss Tipton…what can I do for you?"

"I just need one little favor"

"Name it"

"I want you to give Bailey her job back"

Mr. Hudson is taken aback "What?"

"Yeah & ask Zack & Cody to come back as well"

"But Miss Tipton..?"

"Please! Call me London"

"(still confused) London..why?"

"Because none of them deserve this"

Mr. Hudson just stared at her "Well I wish I could but there's no way I can give bailey her job back & the twins left cause they wanted too not cause I fired them & I'm sorry I just can't change my decision, I never have & I never will..I can't do anything"

London was still grinning "But I think you can & I will make sure you do"

Mr. Hudson was confused "Huh?"

London smirked "Mr. Hudson…no actually James, correct me if I'm wrong isn't that my father who has about 60% share in the Hudson Studios?

"Yeah.."

"(smirking) Well would you be able to run your studios as good as you do now if my dad stepped out of it?"

"No of course not" Mr. Hudson was now more confused

London just kept going with a big grin on her face "Just what I thought, now if I'm right my father also happened to be the producer of this movie giving about 80% of the expenses & the rest of 20% is distributed between you & Josh Richard who is also known as my dad's lawyer so this movie certainly can't work if my dad & Mr. Richard backed out right?"

Now Mr. Hudson just sank into his chair this girl was threatening him but London was not finished

"& not only that I also know that my dad is giving you money to support your social cause & this little reputation of yours that you're so concerned about I can ruin it in minutes, all I have to do is make one simple phone call"

Mr. Hudson was now seriously terrified if anyone can do anything to make Mr. Tipton do all that it was London "I…I..I'll do what you want me to do"

London smiled "Better..now sign me a letter which should say that Bailey, Cody & Zack all have their jobs back & you would never fire them again for any such rumor" she paused & smiled again "Do we have an agreement James?"

"y,,yeah..isn't it blackmailing though?"

"You can call it whatever you want too but I just can't ignore injustice"

"Are you friends with them or something?" Mr. Hudson asked confused

"No I'm not & if I was I would never use my dad's name to help them"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't like to use my father's name to benefit my own self because" she paused "you wouldn't understand just give me the letter so I can go"

Mr. Hudson nodded & signed a letter writing everything London asked him to, she took the letter & walked as she did she spotted Cody standing there, she went up to him & smiled & gave the letter to him, he was a little confused but he took it & read it as he did his eyes grew wide & a smiled formed on his face he looked up at London who was grinning

"How?"

London smiled "I told you I can do anything"

Cody was still confused "but still how?"

"Well…" with that London told him the whole story he smiled at her

""Thank you so much London you're a life saver"

"No problem" she paused & smiled "now where can I find your girlfriend"

"(Confused) girlfriend?...OH girlfriend No she is not my girlfriend" he smiled

"She's not?"

"No it was all a big rumor"

London smiled "Well it wouldn't kill you to make just one part of that rumor a reality

In confusion Cody asked "What's that?"

London smiled & pointed at the words "Cody's girlfriend" on the newspaper which was in Cody's hands & said "This part"

Cody looked at the words & smiled "I'm already on it, don't worry about it"

"(smiling) Good now tell me where she is I want to meet her as well"

"Go straight in the hallways you'll see a room on the left with her name on the door"

"Thanks" & with that London headed to Bailey's room & Cody to his own room.

Bailey was just reading a magazine waiting for Zack & Cody to return & hopefully with good news, she finally heard a knock she excitedly got up just to reveal a girl she had never met before but she thought that she did look familiar

"May I come in?" London asked with a smile

"Uh..sure" Bailey replied & let her in she sat on the couch on one side Bailey sat on the other as she did London turned towards her & smiled again

"I got you something" London said giving her the letter Bailey took it & opened it & when she read it she was more confused she looked up at London

"What's the meaning of this?

London smiled "Bailey you have your job back"

"(Still confused) Okay but who are you?"

"I'm sorry…I'm London Tipton or you may know me as the girl who got in a fight with Zack" she said smiling

"Tipton? As in like Wilfred Tipton?

"(Smiling) yeah that's my father" London said & proceeded to tell Bailey everything that happened in Mr. Hudson's office, Bailey just got up & gave her a hug & started to cry once again but this time happy tears

"London..you have no idea what you have done for me…thank you much"

"No problem" London smiled

London & Bailey just kept talking for a while then London said goodbye to her & walked out, she immediately spotted Zack sitting on the wooden bridge that went half way over the small lake with his legs just hanging down the bridge, she decided to make this last thing right too so she walked up to him

"Hey..mind if I join you?"

Zack looked up with a frown "Why? want to get comfortable before you can insult me again?" Zack said sarcastically, London sat down next to him & smiled

"You know you're making it real difficult for me to be nice"

"Then don't" Zack said & looked away

London sighed "Zack I'm sorry I really shouldn't have said those things to you"

Zack looked at her & into her eyes & he didn't know why but her shinning eyes brought a smile to his face

"It's okay..& I'm sorry too, I really shouldn't have said those things to you either"

London smiled "It's okay…let's just agree that we wouldn't fight from now on?"

"Agreed" Zack said then he paused & looked at her "Can I ask you a question?" when she nodded he asked "What did you have against me anyway?"

London sighed "I have nothing against you Zack…I guess it was because you're an actor"

"(Confused) what is so against actors then"

London just looked at him for a while & she thought that she should tell him everything she sighed & continued "Well you should know my full name then I bet you'll guess half of it on your own"

"Cody told me your Mr. Tipton's daughter so what about it? How does that explain you hate actors?" Zack asked still pretty confused

"Well that's not just it there's more to the story"

"I'm all ears"

London sighed once again & began "It all started when I was just 13years old & my mom died…"

_To be continued _

**A/N I have decided not to write that whole scene thing I was doing before…let me know how do you like it so far. Thanks for reading  
(:**


End file.
